


女性时间领主生理研究

by Sevenlock



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf Rose, F/F, Porn with some plots, Smuff, bottom!thirteen, not in english, pwsp, some kind of first time, 为何你们都不搞十三, 十三惨啊十三只能找弟弟借西皮, 玷污中文神秘博士同人圈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenlock/pseuds/Sevenlock
Summary: PWP





	女性时间领主生理研究

**Author's Note:**

> 包含互攻暗示，但是这都搞姬了我不信还有人在乎攻受……？  
> 口活  
> 尝试用dildo失败  
> 终于用‘梨子’做安全词了  
> 用词暴露  
> 脑中IMAX4D，下笔144P  
> 对不住大家废话太多了

一切都是从一个吻开始的。

那天早晨博士醒来后没有立刻挣开眼睛，她循着直觉向暖源缩过去，直到把自己冰凉的鼻子拱进了另一个的颈窝里，冻得对方猛地哆嗦了一下才偷偷笑出声来，往那人的后颈印了一个同样不算温暖的吻。

“好冷，”她依然没睁开眼，反倒是收紧了环在另一个人身上的手臂，让对方温暖的体温和温吞的黑暗像羽毛翅膀一样包裹自己，“被子掉到地上了，Rose。”她在Rose的颈窝里模模糊糊地说道，嘴唇不经意地蹭过她的皮肤。

Rose睡意未消，被突然袭上自己的这阵凉意扰得朦胧答应了一声作为回应，原本平放在身边的手胡乱摸索着总算抓住了围在自己腰上的那条胳膊，她摊开掌心嵌入博士的指缝中，胳膊贴着胳膊将自己的温度传输过去。

有人在她的颈后舒服地叹了口气。Rose偷偷翘了翘嘴角。

某个人重生成女生之后在某些方面简直比打领结的那位还要幼稚上几分，偏偏她还忍不下心拒绝。就在她以为经历过北方大叔、卡萨诺瓦、儿子型男友、苏格兰酷老头之后自己再也不会被博士的新模样惊到时，身后这个八爪鱼就这么穿着破破烂烂的黑色大衣和过大的小马甲顶着着一头小太阳一般的金发扑进了她的怀里。

TARDIS甚至心情甚好的在火花四射的一片重生狼藉里播放了那首“我亲了个女孩，我还挺喜欢”的背景音乐。

接着就把他们一起丢出了控制室在五千英尺高空自由落体。

“我又要重生了Rose Tyler!”博士和她十指紧握，仿佛立刻浪费掉一次重生机会也因此没什么所谓。

“你想得美！”她在呼啸的风声中冲着这个都不准备抢救一下的新新新新新博士怒吼。

这大概是他们能做到的最接近“居家谈话”的版本了。

毕竟爱上博士就像是吃巧克力，你永远不知道下一颗是什么口味，唯一的共同点就是都很甜。

“你也很甜。”博士顺着Rose的脊椎印下一路亲吻。一千多年的精神链接让他们早已习惯了对方的意识逗留在自己的脑海里，言语成了一种习惯而非必需品。

Rose在博士的啄吻飘向更危险的地方前及时转过身来看向她，却只看到了一个金色的发顶，博士懒洋洋地就近吻上她的颈窝，然后是下巴，最后贴着她的嘴角咧开一个微笑。

“早上好，Rose Tyler。”博士终于睁开了眼睛，创下了连续35天睁开眼都是Rose Tyler焦糖色瞳孔的新纪录。她自重生后就莫名其妙建立起这个档案，就目前而言她不觉得自己想要因为某次不必要的失败而清零重来。

“早上好，Rose Tyler的第一任女朋友。”Rose再一次露出那种把舌头藏在虎牙下面的笑容，于是她从嗓子里咳出了一声抑制不住的笑，再次闭上眼准确地袭击了Rose的嘴唇。

Rose身上有牛奶的味道，她猜是她们在洛夫古达星上买的那种润肤乳，在她重生为女性后Rose就开始和她混用洗漱沐浴用品，这意味着她或许闻上去也是这种杏仁牛奶味。Rose的呼吸和她的混合在一起，一只手揽上她的腰，接着滑向小腹，她的呼吸急促起来，一不小心就和Rose撞上了牙齿。

Rose的手因此从她的T恤下溜了出来，但她并不想要这样，她想和Rose每一寸肌肤都紧贴在一起，她想让Rose抱住自己就像此刻她揽过Rose的后脑加深这个吻一样。占有是一种相互的情绪。她猜Rose从她们的精神链接里读出了这种感觉，手掌又钻进了她的T恤里，贴在她的后背上将她按向自己。

她发出一声叹息，接着无法控制地弓起背部将Rose推倒在床上，她像匹小豹子一样笼罩在Rose身上，金发散落下来挡住她的视线。Rose Tyler，穿着宽松的睡衣和短裤躺在她的床上，这个事实不管经过多少年都会让她满足地俯下身偏过脸亲上Rose的后耳处，然后用她新生的牙齿磨蹭她的耳垂。她顺着Rose的衣角将她的T恤推上胸口。

“博士…”Rose攀着她的后颈呻吟出声。

她卸下手臂上的力气，整个人压在Rose Tyler的身上，Rose装作生气，作势踹了她一脚，刚好踩在了她左脚脚踝上，于是她顺势让四条腿也交缠在一起。她们的小腹光裸地贴着对方，Rose对这种极少出现的亲昵翻了个白眼，还是伸手抱住了她防止她从自己身上掉下去。

“我从没想过有一天你会比我还…”Rose想了半天也没找出合适的单词，于是让那种感觉顺着链接滑进了博士的脑海中。

“但我还是有时间领主的超级优异生理特征。”博士对着她的耳朵用气声说道，“别说娇小，求你了。”

“……娇小。”Rose揉了揉博士的金发作为安慰，而对方则夸张地叹了一口气。

“在我还是个男性的时候，”博士使了点劲从她身上撑了起来，睁大了枫糖浆一般的眼睛看向她，“我大概从来都不敢在你身上压着超过一分钟。”

“你确定？”Rose回忆起某些时候，确信自己脸上一定满是揶揄。

“我有意识的时候一定没有。”博士皱着眉头想了想，“我有吗？”

“你有。”Rose摆出一副严肃的肯定表情，“虽然我不太确定那个时候你算不算有意识。”

“我怕把你压坏了，所以一定没有过。”博士无辜地说道。

“你才不怕！我甚至拖过半死不活的你穿过一整个战场！”Rose气急败坏，放开抱着博士的双手捏住了她的脸颊，而博士为此咯咯笑出了声。

“是啊，我记得那次，我的玫瑰骑士。”博士将那副画面通过链接传输给Rose，“我只是想说，女性身份似乎让我们之间的相处方式完全改变了。”

玫瑰挑起了一边眉毛，一只手幽灵一样摸上了博士的胸口，并且对于某人诚实的反应偷笑出声。

“不是这个，”博士压制住呼吸重新认真起来，“你以前从来不会抱着我不让我从你身上掉下来，也不会随便就捏我的脸，至少不像现在这么随便。我变成女性对你来说，仿佛是被卸下了最后一层铠甲。”

“这是好还是坏？”Rose疑惑地问道。

“当然是好的那一部分！”博士突然意识到这个谈话的走向似乎让Rose误会了什么，于是慌慌张张解释起来，“只是这会让我开始好奇，如果你也会重生的话，我们会是什么模样的。”

“我也许会变成一个红头发的男人。”Rose在脑海里塑造出一个朦胧的男生形象，并对此忍俊不禁。

“是啊，我可能会是一个男人，也可能会是个女人，但我就是抽不到红头发。你中大奖了。”博士不屑地皱了皱鼻子。

“你会觉得遗憾吗？”Rose突然认真地问道，“恶狼给了我永生的能力，却无法让我像你一样变来变去。”

“不。”博士坚决地否定道，但随后又言辞闪烁地承认了这点私心，“只是我的新性别让我有些好奇。”

“好奇心害死猫。”Rose重新搂上博士的腰。

“猫只有九条命，而我可有十三条。幸运十三。”博士一脸自豪。

“既然你还有几条命可以挥霍，而你又确实好奇……”Rose忍不住咧开了一个有些邪恶的笑容，接着扶住压在她身上这个人的肩膀，翻身将其推进了床垫里。

\----  
【以下是真·smut，不仅有你想到的还有你想不到的，受不了就真的不要看了。bottom！13】

博士略带好奇地瘫在床上，一只手压在脑袋后面，看着Rose从她身上跨了过去，跳下床从衣柜里翻出了一根熟悉的领带，以及一副不知道为什么会出现的手铐。Rose的T恤没被完全拉下来，顺着边角露出了一截小腹，她能感觉到那种手掌贴上小腹的柔软触感正凭空出现，于是不得不攥紧了空闲的那只手，咬住食指指节耐心等待她的Rose的下一步举动。

“那是我的领带，很久很久之前的我。”她在Rose跨坐在她身上用那条领带绑住她的眼睛时说道。

“那个第一次没能成功说出我爱你，但后来还是想办法做到了的版本。”Rose把她的手臂从脑袋下抽出来，和另一只一起拷在了头顶，“别挣脱，”Rose低头凑在她的耳边说道，“我知道你是逃脱大师。”

“我就知道你对那个版本念念不忘，你偏爱他。”她试图用被铐起来的双手箍住Rose，但因为视力被剥夺而光荣失败。好吧，也许是她故意的。

因为Rose突然凶狠地把她的手腕摁进了头顶的床单里。“别动！”她警告道。

接下来的整整三十秒零42微秒里Rose不知去向，她能在领带下眨了眨眼睛，接着感觉到精神链接的另一端也被关闭了，Rose将她困在了彻底的黑暗里。她听见自己的呼吸开始急促起来。一只手钻到她的T恤下扶上了她的侧腰。

“假设我重生成了一个红头发的男人。”Rose Tyler在某个地方对她说道，“或者任何你会喜欢我重生成的样子。”

“我喜欢你。”她说道，主动曲起双腿并分开，她分辨出Rose正站在她的脚边或者类似的地方。

Rose扶住了她的膝盖，将自己嵌进了她的双腿间，极有可能正跪坐着。黑暗和精神链接的关闭让她无法克制地开始胡思乱想。Rose手掌的温度凉爽起来，其中一只正顺着她的大腿内侧逐渐下滑，她因此绷紧了大腿上的神经。

接着是吻，从她的内裤上方，她能感觉到Rose的鼻子蹭着她的肚脐周围画圈，然后湿热的舌头舔了进去……Rose在模拟性交的节奏，她的小腹猛地收缩了一下，而Rose像是对此发出了一声轻笑。

女性的性兴奋对她来说还是件十分新奇的事情，她想要仔细研究这一过程但此刻能做到的仅剩维持自己的呼吸。小腹里辐射出的大量热度此刻正继续向下钻去，原本应传达进勃起的阴茎但此时却在阴唇内部激起热意。Rose。Rose凉爽的手指在她的大腿根部留恋不去。

Rose咬住了她的T恤下摆，用一种令人难以忍受的速度向上掀起。她的皮肤缓慢地暴露在空气中，她的胸膛起伏急促。

……恶狼？

Rose Tyler……Rose……

她朝着被关闭的精神链接发送消息，就像多年以前的那句我爱你一样被无情退回。

Rose正在靠近她，她能感觉到她的气息正逐渐包裹住自己。Rose用鼻尖蹭了蹭她的脸颊预告她的位置，接着吻住了她。

那不是一个吻，Rose用舌头将她的T恤边角顶进了她自己的嘴里，在她不明所以就咬衔住时舔舐她的上唇作为奖励。她在嗓子里呛出一声悲鸣。

Rose的手袭上她的乳房下部，接着向上笼罩住了全部，她用手指玩弄她的乳尖。接着牙齿折磨起了另一个，痛苦和甜蜜同时爆发于她的胸腔，而Rose的乳房正蹭在她肋骨处的认知让她猛地举起了双手，用手铐创造出的那个怀抱紧紧箍住了Rose，她放开了嘴里叼着的衣角绝望地寻求一个亲吻。

Rose回应了她的请求，那个吻仿佛劫后余生的庆幸，她们在对方的口中夺取空气，Rose舔过她上颚的那一层敏感黏膜而她啜吸着她的舌头。Rose将她压进床单里，她们的下身紧贴在一起相互摩擦以攫取快感。接着Rose钻出了她的怀抱。

“Rose……”她不敢相信自己竟然真的恳请出声。倒不是说她之前没有为此请求过，只不过这一次她不知道自己该请求些什么。

直到Rose猛地扯掉了她的内裤，分开她的阴唇舔上了阴蒂。

她字面意义上从床上弹了起来。而Rose则像她/他从前会做的那样伸手固定住了她的髋骨。

她在一片黑暗中看见星光炸裂开来，看见亿万颗恒星燃烧于亘古宇宙之中，看见爱意在银粉色的火焰中具象成Rose Tyler的样子，看见一匹金色的巨狼将她吞噬殆尽。

Rose灼热的气息喷洒在她或许是金棕色耻毛里，Rose罪恶的舌头舔进她的身体里。

她为此哭喊出声。

Rose蹭上来搂住颤抖不止的她，两根手指还留在她的身体里恶意地蜷曲着，大拇指揉弄着她的阴蒂。她摸索着靠在她的肩膀上。

“我是不是应该担心一下你的处女问题？”Rose突然疑惑地对着她小声耳语。

她的大脑正一片空白失去思考能力。

她听见Rose轻微皱了皱眉头，“你们…重生的时候，你的修复能力到底……怎么算的？”

然后她反应了过来Rose到底在问什么。她抵着Rose的肩膀轻微摇了摇头，深吸了一口气好让自己的语调不会过于支离破碎。“……不，没有。”

Rose或许是被她少见的崩溃模样逗乐了，“所以这是远古猿猴才有的东西，而伟大的时间领主生理系统早就将此退化了？”

她仰躺向一边，心不在焉地哼了一声。

“好吧，既然这样……”Rose迅速亲了一口她的肩头，然后又消失不见了。

她陷入生理和心理的双重警戒状态。好的那种警戒感。

她听见Rose打开了床头柜拿出了什么东西，接着又跪坐回了她的腿间。她无法控制地绷紧了身体。

“如果……”Rose说，“如果你觉得哪里不对，我们就立刻停止。”

“梨子。”她说，“当我说‘梨子’我们就停下。”

Rose笑出了声，“我早该想到你有一天会拿‘梨子’作为安全词的。”

接着Rose俯下身亲吻她的小腹和侧腰，一只手回到她腿间一片黏腻的地方，毫无阻拦地伸进了两根手指开始剪刀状扩张。她感觉到那股将将冷却的热意正重新升腾起来。在她的第一声呻吟后Rose将什么东西抵在了她的入口处。

那不是Rose，这种认知让她突然绷紧了身体，她不知道这种时候该不该喊出梨子。她想要停下却又别扭地好奇着后续的发展。Rose似乎感受到了她的紧张，加重了抚摸她的力道。

她能感受到自己挣古怪地挣扎着。视力，精神链接，抚摸的能力，这三样东西被剥夺仿佛加重了她的不安全感，什么东西正在她的后脑疯狂嗡鸣以示警告。她用力呼吸以放松。

这是Rose，她告诉自己，但这又不是Rose，她的警戒线向她嚎叫。

Rose吮吸着她的阴蒂，将那个东西向她的体内推进了一点，1.4厘米。

她大叫出梨子。

所有接触都立刻消失了，Rose丢掉了不管什么东西，倾身将她抱在了怀里。“你还好吗？”她小心翼翼地问道。

“解开我……就，请解开我。”她努力不让自己为下体还残留的神奇感觉颤抖。

“对不起！我弄痛你了吗？”Rose迅速摸上床头柜又拿起了什么东西，她的音速起子，她拿着她的音速起子解开了她的手铐。她扭了扭有些酸痛的手回抱住了她。

“不，只是……”她想象着该如何形容这种很少出现在她身上的崩溃感觉，“Rose，打开精神链接，求你了。”最后她说。

她脑海里空洞的一片顿时被那种熟悉的温暖填满了，Rose几乎是瞬间将她抱得更紧了。“对不起。”她在她的耳边低语，然后抽出手臂想要摘掉覆在她眼睛上的领带，但甚至是出乎她自己的意料，她握住了准备扯开领带的Rose的手。

“没关系，”她深吸了一口气，“我只要…能感受到你在那里，在我的脑海里就好。”

“精神链接沉迷者。”Rose懒洋洋地打趣到。

“身体摩擦上瘾者。”她不以为意。说到底，这种种族文化差异笑话他们已经说了一千多年了。

不涉及任何种族歧视。她在脑海里特意分出了一块强调了这个信息。

“你想继续吗？”Rose覆上她的脸颊问道。

“你想继续吗？”她反问道。

她们在精神链接里相视一笑。

而她决定展示一下自己非凡的时间领主体质就算失去了视觉也同样无与伦比。

**Author's Note:**

> 求求大家搞十三。


End file.
